A Centaurs Burden
by HolsyEvans
Summary: Orion had what any Centaur would dream of. Even the elders that were absorbed in star gazing had the time to compliment him. Then when a full moon looms high in the sky everything abrubtly changes...what made Orion leave his friends that night?


** A Centaurs Burden**  
  
The wind was deadly cold that night. It weaved through the densely spread trees like a secret spreading and evolving into a well known rumour. The harsh wind rapidly met the deepest parts of the forest. It soon danced and encircled the ancient trunks of the sleeping trees, not long after it reached a lone centaur and sent a chill down its spine. "This is not a good night for star gazing," he muttered dismissively. He looked up at the crowded canopy above. The little moonlight that struggled through shone on his elegant ebony coloured coat. He was an admired young centaur, his blonde hair and aqua eyes melted the hearts of any young female, but he was not interested anymore and nor were they.  
  
A month ago on the last full moon he sat with his friends discussing the night sky. They were eager to get a prime view that night and so departed from the safety of the forest into the vast green open space by the glimmering lake. Then all things changed. The clouds swept over the sky, blacking out the stars; irritated the centaur and his friends got up to leave when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. "You go ahead, I'll catch up," he called to the galloping centaurs. "Okay Orion, see you soon!" a chestnut centaur called back.  
  
Intrigued by what stood before him, he trotted timidly towards a young girl sitting on a rock by the lake. He wondered why he had never noticed her before. "Hello," Orion murmured. The young girl turned round and his eyes widened in shock. "You're a human!" exclaimed Orion. The girl looked equally surprised but fear lurked behind her tear stained eyes. "I won't hurt you," he reassured her, "Why do you cry?" The girl sniffed and flicked her sandy hair behind her ears and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. She looked up, now part of her fear was replaced with curiosity and she longed so much for kindness. "I'm an outcast, no house accepted me! I have to go home." Orion cocked his head clearly puzzled by this, "You are a witch, are you not?" She sobbed even harder but Orion was compassionate and sat beside her. "It was a mistake," she continued. "The new headmistress got it wrong, I have no magical ability!" Orion young though he was knew, a lot about Hogwarts and never knew this to have happened before, as far as his brother, Firenze had told him. "When you look at the castle," he said calmly, "Do you see ruins?" "No, but that means nothing anymore. This Umbridge person neglected it and now muggle's like me can see what it really is."  
  
Orion felt great pity for this girl and greatly tried to change the subject. He got to know her very well; her name was Lola- which was a very pretty name in his opinion; just like Lola herself.  
  
He didn't return to the forest, this worried the other Centaurs, but before looking the consulted the skies, as usual. An old Centaur expecting to see nothing of the young wily Centaur looked up and gasped, "Oh no, he is up here. This cannot be good." Another Centaur moved through to the clearing, he was old and his mane and tale were pure white. "I hope I read this wrong, but he is about to betray our kind, and none shall be the same!" Meanwhile Orion and Lola were falling deeply in love; a breech in history was about to be shattered as the elated young girl leaned in for a kiss. "STOP!" chorused a dozen angry voices. "Take the human away we'll deal with him later!" "You can't harm her- she's just a foal!" Orion screamed, though most of it was muffled by two other centaurs trying to overpower him. "She's approaching adolescence and was nearly capable of the biggest crime! Take her away!"  
  
Lola didn't struggle, but Orion didn't give up. He fought for her freedom, but it was in vain. He despaired as he was forced to look at the clearing where she lay. Surrounding her were a dozen Centaurs with bows, taught and ready to strike. A tear fell down from his eyes, but that didn't hide the arrows flying towards her heart, it didn't stop her being dead. Orion yelled in angst and fell to the floor; he caused this death he thought. If only he had galloped off with his former friends.  
  
"Let that be a Lesson to you!" The Centaur with an ebony coat, roared. "We shall not put an end to your miserable life; we feel that this is a far greater punishment! We banish you Orion from the forest, and woe betide if you step foot inside here again!"  
  
The memory of this was still fresh in his disparaging mind; he exited the forest slightly not wanting to be caught. He still desired to feel the crunch of autumn leaves under his once gleaming hooves. He sat aside the very stone by the lake where he first set eyes upon Lola, his only love. As he gazed into the lakes mysterious depths he murmured a frequently asked question- "Why did I love a human?"  
  
He returned the next month and looked up at the moon, he shuddered and looked down. The very sky wounded his shattered heart. As he lay by the spot she ceased to live two months ago, he smelt a familiar scent. He lurched himself up, and silently trotted to the holly bush that was parallel to where he just lay. He brushed the leaves with his pale hands and felt a spark of cold. He brought his hand up to his face and saw a drop of crimson blood. In a moment of recklessness he sipped the blood of his love, wanting her to be forever alive in his veins.  
  
And so the ancient prophesy was fulfilled. By drinking his dead lover's blood, he had sealed the destiny of his kind. The careless mistake of the Centaurs had made this happen, for if they had dared to dream they would have realised the stars' true meaning. Firenze lay awake in the forest like class room, blissfully aware of the change, and as he rolled over in deep slumber he murmured the true words of Prophesy.  
  
"When Injustice has filled this heart, The loved ones memory shall never depart. As he thrives for the taste so bitter, but sweet, Our Kind will realise their final defeat.  
  
The future that's so bright, so bleak, Will feast upon the strong and meek. Only the ones who choose their own path, Shall survive this world, to smile and laugh.  
  
Orion now blinded by the pain of grief, faltered and fell on the bed of spikes from the merciless holly bush that grew above. As Orion screeched in a last effort of life, the others heard and finally realised what they had done. Orion looked up, his eyes beginning to roll out of focus, until the struggle was too much. Bane, aware of Orion's last moments, touched Orion's pale cheek and whispered, "We were wrong to destroy the destiny of love. You will be with her soon." A distant smile wavered slightly and then was lost; he laid peacefully, the perfect image of a centaur. He was at peace at last, for now he could love without the cares of life...

Thanks for reading! I would love it if you could take the time to review this! All comments are welcome!

Holsy


End file.
